Taking over me
by FireAngel375
Summary: Tommy meets Trevor. Tommy says goodbye to Trevor. Trevor comes back.(summery stinks.. just read it lol)
1. Chapter 1

**Taking over me**  
  
A/N: Hello! And welcome to a little story I have started to form just now:- p its a little random, yes, but I like the idea. I just watched the newest ep of All Growed up, And within it, Trevor acts like Tommy, looks like Tommy, and tries to be Tommy. So I was thinking, 'Hey I could write a story 'bout them!" So.. Well.. Here it is!!; This takes place a year after Trevor has moved and left the town Tommy lives in. It is from Trevor's point of veiw.  
  
Warnings: This is a Tommy/Trevor slash... you might not understand it so well if you havn't just seen the newset ep of All Growed up.. I put this in the Rugrats catigory cause I didn't know where else to put it.  
  
So, if you have a problem with slash, obsession, or my writing, shoo:-p. All that stay get a cookie;)  
  
This is rated pg-13 for now. It may get higher.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything to do with Rugrats, if I did, the All Growed up series would be very diffrent! Also, I don't own the song, 'Taking over me' By Evanesence. Its kinda inspiring me though!  
  
And now ladies and gentalman, I give you, 'Taking over me.'

__

_Must you go..?" It hurt to see him that way.. with pain in his eyes. The last thing I wanted was to see that.. This was the last way I'd see him for a long time.  
  
Tommy and I got very close after I stoped copying him and his friends. It was a hard learned lesson, that I should be my own person. I didn't want to. How could anyone like the REAL Trevor? The real Trevor was quiet.. Unnoticable even. But it took Tommy for me to realize, Trevor was just fine thank you very much.  
  
Tommy and I were like brothers. We looked sort of the same, so sometimes people asked if we were related, but nope. We weren't. I was kind of glad about it. Secretly, I envyed Tommy. He had great friends, great personality, Great.. Everything. Everything just seemed to come to him easy.  
  
But, as all things do, this happiness, that I had a new friend in Tommy, was quickly to be dashed. I had to move away again.. My father had a cort order to get me back, I was living with my mom for far too long he said. So, me and Tommy were seporated.  
  
I looked hard into Tommy's eyes, looking for anything to indicate he liked me more then a friend.. I didn't see anything. Oh how I longed to hold him close and tell him I'd be back one day. But I knew I couldn't. So slowly I replyed to his sad remark of asking me if I had to leave by saying quietly, "I must.. But I'll never forget you Tommy. I.. L.."  
  
I didn't finish my sentence. My mother grabbed my arm and pulled me into the white van we were going to be driving to the air port in. (My mother couldn't drive us due to having a bad leg day. A nabor was taking us.)  
  
My mother wipped the door of the white van shut quickly, and I pressed my face longingly agenst the glass window on it. Tommy gave a weak wave, and I could of sworn I saw the beguinings of tears in his eyes.  
  
The reson me and Tommy couldn't stay in contact was simple, I didn't know where my dad lived, let alone his phone number. So.. For a whole year, I didn't talk to Tommy, or see him.  
_  
Going home to my mother was kind of big for me. Old memorys of Tommy had plauged me for a whole year, and it seemed they finally started to wash away, when I found out I was aloud to go back to my mom.  
  
As I rode home on the Air plane, I thought very hard on how Tommy would be now. Would his hair still be spiked up in that cute little way? Would he still remeber me?  
  
I arrived at the air port in the late evening, but it seemed like the most busiest time of the day. I was nearly knocked over twice by hurrying passengers trying to find their loved ones. Twice I had to gather everything back into my suite case. It took a good 10 minutes untill I found my mom.  
  
My mom looked like she always did, her dark black hair flowing down her face onto her sholders. Her old legs were up in the wheel chair she usually used, and her long fingers gripping the control that moved it.  
  
I waved merrily to her, and her face split into a brod grin.  
  
"My boy!" She exclamed. "My Trevor! My darling boy! Give your mother a hug!!" She held her arms out wide, a grin taking over her whole face.  
  
I collapsed into her arms, and had my face warmed with her wet kisses. she was very happy to see me it seemed. I liked being loved.  
  
"My my!!" My mom started looking me over. "You've grown alot Trevor! I'm sure you have all the pretty girls after you."  
  
I thought in the back of my head _"Only one I want is Tommy.. Heh.."_ Instead I replyed, "Do the pickles still live around us?"  
  
"Yes actually." Mom nodded at this. "I've become rather close to Di Di. She's a wonderful cook. She gave me loads of pointers. They adopted a daughter last year. She's about your age. maybe you'll like her."  
  
"Thats.. Nice." Great. My dad must have been talking to her. He knows i'm not exsactly streight, just by how I act around girls. My parents were agenst that sort of thing. So typical for them to try to stamp it out of me.  
  
My moms tired brown eyes closed for a moment, and opened again. "Well, It's time to get home!" She smiled again and started rolling tward the exit. "Your room is exsactly as you left it."  
  
I followed her thinking deeply. This was going to be a bumpy ride!

A/N: Ok.. Thats the start. Should I go on..? Tell me if you want me to.  
  
Reveiw V 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hehe thanks for reveiwing Sorry bout the delay.. I've been though hell for the past week.. But its all better now.. I'm in love!! 'Nouf bout my life story LOL Heres more. I still don't own Rugrats! Or all growed up.  
  
It was a long ride back to my mom's house. My mom's helper was really getting on my nerves because she LIKED me and she had this really annoying scratchy voice. Her name was Mona.. Fit her pretty well. She wouldn't stop moaning about everything around her. If that was wrong, so was this. And it really got on my nerves when she started up a topic with my mom, who was in the passanger's seat, about how the Pickles's dog wouldn't stop howling at night.  
  
"Honestly I will take a mallot to that over weight thing they call a dog soon." Mona raved, strumming her fat red fingers on the steering wheel. "Always at midnight, out in their yard, howling and howling! You'd think the Pickles would put a muzzle on him or something."  
  
"Well, he's just a dog.. That's what dogs do." I muttered, as I pressed my forhead on the cool glass on the car window.  
  
"Well they still could keep it inside.. I am just waiting for it to have a heart attack now." Mona droaned on.  
  
I just sighed back and ignored her. She went off ranting again, my mother replying once in a while. I had better things to do. We were getting close to Tommy's house now that we were almost home.  
  
It was the same as it use to be. Exsept now it looked a bit more run down, and gloomy in the darkness. Only one light was on. Tommy's room. It quickly caught my eye because I could see a shadow infront of the shaded window. It had to be Tommy. I stared up at the sky dreamly thinking of what he could have been doing, when we got to our house, 4 houses away.  
  
My mom was first to open her door. The noise it made opening snapped me back to reality. Mona was now out and helping my mother get into her wheel chair.. It made me kind of sick to see my mother so helpless.  
  
So.. I put my mind back to Tommy. I was having a nice fantisy about making out with him when my mother started yelling for me to get into the house.  
  
"Honestly where is your head today Trevor?" My mom asked when we got inside. I just shrugged and looked out the living room window, seeing the orange glow reflect off all the houses around. I was really back! It.. felt good in a way.  
  
I went up to my room after a while, and it was now very clean, the bed made, and my pictures of Linkin' Park were still on the walls. I flopped down onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling. It took a good hour before I slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next moring, I woke up to the smell of bacon wafting up to my room. Sleeply, I pulled a crumpled up pair of jeans out of my suite case and it took about 10 minutes before I realized I was trying to pull them onto my pajamaed arms rather then my legs.  
  
When I finally did get dressed, I ran down stairs quickly. I was hoping to slip past my mother and Mona, so I could find Tommy right away. unfortuanlly, Mom must have known I would try this.  
  
"Mona made breakfast!" Was the first thing she said, when she spotted me slinking tward the back door of the kitchen.  
  
It turned out Mona was actually a good cook. I managed to swollow 2 eggs atlease, and some of the bacon. When I finished, I looked over to my mom who was reading the sunday newspaper, and cleared my throat so she'd look at me.  
  
"I'm going to go to the arcade or something today mom. " I said, sturring what was left of my food around in my plate with my finger.  
  
"Oh.." Mom replyed, looking at me sadly. "I was hoping you'd come with me to go shoping for school stuff. You do have to go tomarow, even though you just got here."  
  
"I'm sure you know where to go to get me things. Its easy. I need three binders, paper and some penciles." I ate my last bit of bacon and drained my cup of milk and got up then.  
  
"But I wanted to buy you a few outfits! Don't you need good clothes?" Mom bit her lip and looked at me as mornfully as she could.  
  
"No thanks." I replyed, as I walked tward the door. "Bye Mom, love you."  
  
I quickly ran out before she could say anything, and walked over to my shed. My bike was still inside, so I grabbed it quickly and rode down the street.  
  
To my surpize, I saw Dil and Tommy in their front yard tossing a frizby back and forth infront of their house. Dil looked the same, his old weird hat almost clenched to his head, his face inosent, his eyes wide.. The only diffrence was the seemed to like black now. He was dressed from head to foot in black. His nails were even painted black. It looked like he grew his orange hair down, and had died the ends black aswell.  
  
Tommy on the other hand.. He looked... sensational! His purple hair was still spiked up, and he was dressed in a old, beat up, teeshirt that said "Go me.. I'm special." The bright lime writing caught my eye at once. I privately agreed with it.  
  
Tommy was a happy sight to my sore eyes, but quickly my heart started to sink a little when I saw a strange, tanned girl flinging her arms around Tommy. She hit him with such forse both her and Tommy fell over, making Tommy's sun glasses go flying into the road. Tommy laughed at this, and held his arms around this strange girl, who I particuarly hated at the moment, and pressed his evil lips agenst hers.  
  
I shuddered, and wheeled my bike over to Tommy's sunglasses and picked them up.  
  
"Hey Tommy!!" I yelled, skidding my bike over to his lawn and jummping off it.  
  
Tommy quickly took his mouth off the strange girl's and looked up and me. "Trevor!!" He said happily. Quickly he started wrestleing the tan girl so she'd get off him. He won, and quickly got up to run over to me after having the girl pinned for a little, while she giggled her head off. Quite annoying she was.  
  
When Tommy got to me, we stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, and Tommy pulled me into a awkward hug, and he quickly let go.  
  
"I thought you left permanently." Tommy said, with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Nah my mom won me back. I kinda like having my parents fight over me." I laughed softly, and looked over at the strange girl. "Who's she?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I almost forgot to introduse you." Tommy nodded, and the tan girl came over, and Tommy put his arm around her sholders. "This is.."  
  
She quickly interuped him. ".. Tarren." She nodded her head and grabbed my hand. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Trevor." I said quietly, shaking her hand with a forced smile on my face. "I'm a old friend of Tommy's."  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" Tarren's voice was too loud for my liking.. Where did Tommy find this girl? " I'm Tommy's girlfriend!"  
  
"Er... Nice to meet you." I said getting quieter.  
  
"She's a friend of my new sister." Tommy told me, looking around. "You'll probubly see her later. She must be somewhere with Kimmy. I belive you remeber Dil...?" Tommy pointed at his baby Brother, who was now doing back hand springs while singing "The yellow rose of Texas." Dil stoped a moment and waved when he was mentioned, and went back to... whatever he was doing.  
  
"Same old Dil I see." I said nodding.  
  
"Yeah.. The only thing about him is he's in a "Black" period aparently. Wait till you see his room." Tarren was starting to gare at Tommy when he said this, while she pointed at her watch. "Er.. Oh yeah." Tommy said when he noticed her. "Tarren was gonna come with me to Chuckie's dad's coffie shop.. I didn't know you'd be returning though..." Tommy bit his lip, oviusly having an akward moment of trying to decide to go somewhere with his girlfriend, or stay to talk to an old friend. "Er.. Maybe you could come with me and Tarren!"  
  
Tarren looked like she was going to kill him when he said this. I took a hint and nicely declined. Tommy asked if I was sure, and I said I was, even though my heart was screaming.  
  
"Well we better go then." Tommy said after a long pause. "See you around Trevor... See ya Dil.."  
  
Dil was now attempting to scratch his ear like a dog, and waved over to Tommy.  
  
I watched sadly as Tarren and Tommy headed down the street, and Dil waved goodbye to me as he headed into the house.  
  
I was now alone again. And I was miserable. Tommy had a girlfriend? Well my chances were over.. Well.. I could fight for my chance..  
  
Quickly, I hoped onto my bike. Time to go Tommy and Tarren hunting!  
  
A/N: Theres part two! I hope you liked. Remeber.. It is now time to review:p I won't update if I don't get atlease one reveiw.. ok? So Review time!  
  
V 


End file.
